Bridges of Paradise
by Maria-Salvatore29
Summary: Half-brothers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, are sworn enemies, intent on killing each other, and leading wars for eternal glory. But when they met the vivacious call girl, Kagome, who sells herself to survive in the demon-dominated society, their lives shifted and the war for love ensued.


**Title: Bridges of Paradise**

**Summary:** Half-brothers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, bound by the blood of their father, but separated by hatred and the cruelty of demon-dominated society will be bridged together by a human named Kagome, a vivacious call girl forced to sell herself in order to survive. When the three of their paths crossed, wars started for love, paradise, and life itself.

**Chapter 1: Dance for Me**

**-x-X-x-**

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru surveyed the dancers performing on the stage, unable to mask his boredom. He had bedded all of them once. Never twice. No one was interesting enough to warrant a second night with him. However, this days no one piques his interest enough for one night.

Fed up, he stood to leave, his keen nose sensed the disappointment of escorts in the air. He will never understand why they call themselves an escort when it should just be whore.

The night air hit him, polluted as ever but fresh enough compared to the smell of the club. A sleek limousine slid in front of him, ready to take him back to his palace. Jakken, the greenish imp opened the door for him. "Lord Sesshomaru," he squawked in his irritating voice and bowed.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in irritation. He needed to cool off first. Without any word, he took off on his cloud up in the chilly night sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Jakken shouted from below.

He paid him no mind and focused in finding some peace with the clouds around him. _I am too restless this days. _He was Lord of the Western Lands, big enough territory to make him powerful. He was earning billions from his various companies around the world. For 900 years of his existence, he remained undefeated and reigning in glory.

A sound of merriment and the smell of pleasure of different kinds reached him from above. He casted his eyes down to a three-story building standing almost at the edge of the city. _Must be a pleasure house. And there are humans. _He slowly lowered himself a few yards away from the building.

After a few seconds, he decided to check the place. It was too dim inside but his eyes could see everything. The place was huge and speak of money. The interior was too lustrous to be anything but first class. _Why haven't he visited this place before?_

A demoness with skimpy outfit approached him, "How may I help you, sir?"

"A table, a drink, and a little privacy will do," he demanded. The demoness raised her brows but kept silent, gesturing at a table with an excellent view of the stage. A glass of alcohol immediately landed on his table.

Before he could take a sip of his drink, a hush fell over the spacious room, the lights got dimmer than before, and then a spotlight hit the stage. A young human girl in racy outfit appeared with her back to the audience.

Slowly, the music started. Sensually, she danced.

She danced without showing her face to the crowd. She climbed the pole like her life depends on it. The sway of her hips, the flick of her arms, and the way her hair flipped were so enthralling. Sesshomaru had never seen such performance before.

The music was coming to an end. She was moving as if she was going to show her face. The climax was nearing…and then she faced them.

She was so beautiful. A human should not look the way she did. She was devastating. Her big blue eyes were going to be the death of him. He was sure of it.

Many demons and demoness find humans appealing. Some of them took a human for a slave, a pet, or a lover. However, no human had ever appealed to him. He despised them too much to be near them. He would have killed them all, down to the last child, if not for oath that keep them safe.

Centuries ago, a very powerful priestess made a last bid in order to save humanity from demons. She casted a spell that isolated them in the islands down the south. As long as they stay in those islands, demons cannot touch them.

But some needed money and sustenance more than they need security. That's why somewhere in every place, there were a small community of humans trying to survive.

He raised his hand and gestured for the server girl. She leaned down expectantly. "Who was that dancer?" He asked.

She smiled knowingly and replied, "That was Kagome."

"Hnn…call her for me."

The server girl shook her head at him, a little nervousness creeping into her eyes. _Wise girl, she knows that I'm a person that you do not say __no__ to_. "No can do, sir. She is no ordinary escort. Many want her. You must book early so you can have some time with her."

A pro-call girl. Still, his eyes flash red. "You do not want to say no to me, girl. Call the owner of this establishment. Now."

She drew back away from him in haste. Sesshomaru could not believe the jealously and possessiveness he felt just with that one look that dancer's eyes. He had to have her.

A man with purple eyes who also wore a purple robe approached his table. "Is there a problem here?"

Sesshomaru blinked at the man. _He is a human. _"You own this place?"

The man blinked as well then chuckled. "Well no. But I manage this establishment in place of the owner."

"Hnn. I want Kagome," he demanded, uncaring for any more conversation with the man.

"Well…I really can't—"

"How much?"

"Many would pay for he—"

"I would buy this building and every one of you if you would not give the girl to me." Sesshomaru coldly looked at him, a little surprised that purple man was not trembling.

Purple man remained unmoved for a moment before sighing deeply. "A client already paid ten thousand dollars for the nig—"

"100,000." This money is too much for a girl. Both of them knew it. But that made everything easier for Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry?"

"100,000 dollars. For a night." Sesshomaru watched his adam's apple bob, knowing he will agree.

After a few seconds, he nodded. "Deal. She's yours for the night."

He felt a sense of contentment and a little resentment. Why did the girl affect him so?

**-x-X-x-**

**Kagome**

Kagome stood in front of a mirror, staring blankly at her appearance, when Miroku appeared at her back.

She startled a little and looked at him questioningly. "Is my client already requesting for me?"

Miroku shook his head no, leaning down a little beside her ear. "Someone paid handsomely for your company tonight."

"But I already have a client," Kagome protested. She hated surprise. A change of client always make her feel edgy. She always come prepared for each client, knowing them protected her, in many ways.

"I know, my sweet. But this demon—and he looks powerful enough to buy us all—_demanded _for you so vehemently, we dare not say no," Miroku explained, looking a little concerned for her.

Pursing her lips in irritation, she nodded her acceptance. "Let's go, then."

They went out of the backroom into the dim show room with pulsing music. Then up into the third floor into one of the private rooms. Nervousness made her heart knock on her ribcage painfully. No amount of experience could lessen her apprehension every time she was left with a demon.

When Miroku left her in front of an ominous-looking door, Kagome almost fled. _Think of your family, Kagome. Think of them. _She forced herself to knock softly on the door thoughnthe demon might have sensed her presence already.

"Come in," a baritone and very male voice rumbled from the inside.

Kagome entered and froze at the sight of golden orbs that greeted her.

She knew those eyes.

Suspended in memories of the past, she forgot about where she was and who she was with until a spark of angry youki ignited a buried reiki within her.

She gasped and focused on the demon in front of her. "Forgive me, sir. What did you say?"

The demon with long silver hair and the coldest demeanor she had ever encountered stared at her as if she was a pest.

"I do not repeat myself," he said with the haughtiest expression that angered her instead of scaring her.

Raising a brow in challenge, she forged forward to where he was sitting and stood closely beside him. "Are you sure about that, puppy boy?"

He stiffened at the name and stared at her almost questioningly. As if he could not believe what he had heard.

Kagome smiled at his expression. "Well, I cannot call you baby boy since you're no baby human, are you?" Fiddling with his white fluffy scarf that was wrapped around his body, she leaned down his ear and whispered, "Or perhaps, you're a half-breed just like the others?"

The sound of glasses crashing hit her ears before her brain could comprehend anything else. A stunned gasp escaped her pouty lips as she found herself staring at the face of the crimson-eyed demon. He had her pinned at the table beside the chair he had been sitting before. The glasses and bottles of wine broken at the floor. He growled at her, tightening his hand around her throat, and stretching both her hands above her head with his other hand. He was angrier than she expected, she smiled inwardly and knowing that she found a sore spot.

"Do you even know who I am?" He asked, his aura choking her as much as his hand is.

"Why do we have to know who each other was?" She asked him. "We only have tonight. But tonight, we could be anyone we want to be." She did no wait for his reply.

Straining hard against the bonds of his hands, she pressed her lips at his cold ones, feeling his youki ignite. The crimson in his eyes deepened just like their kiss.

The hand around her throat tightened before it grasped her nape so he could pull her close to him. Their tongues intertwined, their breaths mingled, and their lips pressed and pressed until it felt sore.

He pulled her up and around his body, carrying her away from the table, but before he could take her to bed. She broke away from their passionate kiss, cinching her legs tight around his hips, she bent her upper body away from him, as if he was a pole and she was merely dancing.

With an animalistic growl, he tore her clothes apart and pinned her forcefully and a little painfully at the wall nearest to them. "Do you like me when I danced, puppy boy?" She whispered at him in a mocking voice.

He stared at her angrily before answering, "I was bewitched when you danced, you little slut."

Kagome laughed breathlessly at him. "You're the slut."

He nipped her lower lips, making her bleed. She licked the drop of blood away from her lips, grinding herself at him shamelessly. "Do you want me to dance again for you? Privately?"

With a persisting crimson eyes, he lowered her to the floor and immediately, she started to sway her hips, using him as his pole. But when he started to pull her up again, she moved away, lost to the music playing inside her mind.

"Open your eyes." She heard him demand in a hoarse voice.

She opened them slightly, remaining hooded, feigning mystery. She walked towards him, yanking at his clothing, baring his body to her eyes. He seemed to war with himself. _Would he let a human girl take the lead? _Curiosity seemed to won the war and he let her get away for taking charge. For now.

She trailed her hands downward as she lowered herself to the floor. "Do you like me when I danced, puppy boy?"

He grasped her curly ebony hair painfully and stared at her straight in the eyes. "Do no play games with me, little girl. I am not to be manipulated."

"I am kneeling at your feet and you still fear of manipulation?" She asked, challenging.

"This Sesshomaru does not fear." He enunciated each word with a sneer.

"This Kagome does not speak in third-person," she smirked and laughed at his thunderous expression. She leaned forward, letting her breath fan over his erect cock. "Fear is good sometimes, Sesshy-boy." She swallowed him whole, licked, sucked, and showed him how fear could feel good.

**-x-X-x-**

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru woke the next morning, knowing that Kagome was long gone, since the warmth of the room was also gone.

He sat up on the huge bed, inhaling the lingering smell that she left in the room. They stayed up late, kissing each other all night long. The night was like a dream and a nightmare all at once. Sesshomaru's mind cannot believe how his demon overtook him, allowing that girl to take the lead.

She danced and sang for him all night, kissing, caressing, and whispering mocking yet alluring words at his ear, distracting him from the fact that they did not have penetrative sex.

He stared at the broken glasses that still remained on the floor, feeling his heart thumped his ribcage forcefully as her words echo in his very being, "_Fear is good sometimes, Sesshy-boy."_ It was terrifying how she made him feel excessive emotions in just one night.

He had to find her. Right away.

**-x-X-x-**

**Date Posted: 04/19/15**

**A/N: I am only writing this story to de-clog my head. So, don't expect anything special, really. Updates may be sporadic.**


End file.
